A Rich Leader
by chochoberry
Summary: [KrisHo] Kris sudah memperingatkan Suho agar tidak membayar semua belanjaan para member EXO, namun Suho tidak mengindahkan larangan Kris, lalu apa yang akan terjadi ? -bad summary-


**Tittle : A Rich Leader  
**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan , Kim JoonMyun , & EXO Member  
**

**Genre : romance, boy x boy, friendship  
**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

nih ff terinspirasi dari fanart KrisHo yang gue temuin :D

_**warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal** ._._

_-KrisHo-_

_ooo_

_ooo_

_ooo_

Saat ini EXO tengah berada di Rusia, karena mereka akan menjadi tamu di salah satu acara tv swasta Rusia. Tentu saja, kesempatan ini tidak disia – siakan oleh penggemar EXO disana. Bahkan mereka sempat berfoto bersama EXO. Benar – benar membuat iri para exo fans di seluruh dunia.

Rusia adalah negara yang indah, banyak sekali bangunan – bangunan megah dan indah disana. Selain itu, di Rusia juga banyak bangunan bersejarah yang kecantikannya tidak hilang sampai sekarang. Para personil EXO sampai dibuat terkagum – kagum akan keindahan Negara Rusia. Mereka pun tidak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan langka ini. Mereka berfoto – foto di setiap tempat yang mereka datangi.

" wah … ! Rusia memang Negara yang cantik, aku benar – benar berterima kasih kepada mereka yang telah mengundang kita kesini " ujar Kyungsoo semangat.

" kau benar, selain itu para fans kita disini juga tertib, mereka sangat menghormati kita dan yang jelas tidak ada adegan kekerasan disini " Baekhyun menimpali.

" hmm … kira – kira disini ada pusat perbelanjaan nggak ya ? aku ingin sekali membeli sesuatu yang bisa aku jadikan kenang – kenangan " tanya Tao.

" ah … benar juga itu … ! aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu " ucap Chanyeol semangat.

Para member lain pun tak kalah semangatnya, rupanya mereka juga sehati dengan Chanyeol dan Tao. Tapi, ada satu member yang sedikit tidak setuju dengan hal ini, dia adalah appanya EXO, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris. Kris berpikir kalau personil EXO pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan pasti akan menghabiskan banyak uang, karena Kris yakin mereka tidak akan membeli satu atau dua barang saja. Apalagi ada Tao yang memang suka belanja, dan barang yang dibeli Tao selalu barang bermerek serta mempunyai harga yang selangit.

Melihat ekspresi Kris yang berubah, sang umma EXO alias Suho langsung menghampiri Kris. " hei … hyung kenapa ? ada masalah ? ".

Kris menoleh ke arah namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu, " aku hanya sedikit tidak setuju dengan ide pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan, kau kan tahu sendiri bagaimana gilanya anak – anak saat berada disana ? ".

Suho tersenyum, ternyata sifat iritnya Kris lagi keluar. Kerena Suho tahu benar, Kris itu adalah tipikal orang yang kurang suka menghambur – hamburkan uang untuk barang yang tidak berguna. " tidak apa – apa hyung, kapan lagi kita bisa berbelanja di Rusia, hyung tidak usah khawatir uang hyung akan habis, biar aku yang akan membayar semua belanjaan mereka ".

Kris memutar bola matanya kesal, ini juga alasan dia kurang setuju kalau pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan karena Suho lah yang akan menanggung semuanya, entah Kris tidak mengerti Suho itu polos atau bodoh, mau – maunya dia diperalat oleh semua member EXO. Kris pernah menegur Suho agar dia lebih tegas dan jangan mau diperalat, tapi Suho dengan entengnya bilang, kalau dia melakukan semua ini karena dia menyayangi semua member EXO.

" yak … ! Suho hyung, Kris hyung … ! ayo kita berangkat … ! kalian berdua pacaran mulu, mentang – mentang di Rusia, mau sekalian honey moon eoh ? " ujar Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya.

Sontak perkataan Chanyeol membuat semua member EXO tertawa terbahak – bahak, sedangkan Kris dan Suho hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

Suho memandang Kris dengan tatapan memohon agar Kris mau ikut mereka ke pusat perbelanjaan. Kris menghela napasnya dan akhirnya dia pun mengangguk tanda setuju untuk ikut.

Setelah 30 menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Rusia. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, sepuluh member EXO langsung berlari masuk ke pusat perbelanjaan, rupanya mereka benar – benar tidak sabar untuk berbelanja. Sedangkan Kris dan Suho hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat mereka.

Saat sedang asyik berjalan – jalan, ponsel Kris berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk. Kris membaca pesan itu.

" pesan dari siapa hyung ? " tanya Suho saat melihat Kris berhenti berjalan untuk membaca pesan.

" ah ini, dari manager hyung katanya aku disuruh menemuinya cafe dekat sini, kau tidak apa – apa kan aku tinggal ? "

" tidak apa – apa hyung, cepat temui manager hyung kasihan dia pasti sudah lama menunggu ".

" baiklah, kalau terjadi apa – apa, cepat hubungi aku " ujar Kris sambil beranjak pergi, " oh ya satu lagi aku tidak mau kau yang membayar semua belanjaan anak – anak, biar mereka bayar sendiri, awas kalau kau berani mengeluarkan uang untuk mereka, maka aku tidak akan segan – segan untuk menghukummu .. !"

Suho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, meskipun dia tidak janji dia bisa mematuhi perintah Kris yang melarangnya membayar semua belanjaan anak – anak.

Saat Suho sedang asyik menatap punggung Kris, tiba – tiba saja tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol dan D.O menuju sebuah toko baju.

" hyung, kemeja ini bagus sekali, dan sangat pas jika aku pakai " ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk salah satu kemeja yang ada disana.

" iya hyung, aku sangat menyukainya " timpal D.O.

" kalau kalian menyukainya, ya kalian beli saja " ujar Suho lembut.

Chanyeol dan D.O saling berpandangan seolah – olah mereka sedang berbicara lewat tatapan mata.

" uang kita tidak cukup hyung " tiba – tiba saja mata D.O dan Chanyeol membentuk puppy eyes, bersyukur orang tua mereka menurunkan mata yang besar untuk mereka, jadi puppy eyes mereka sangat sempurna, " bisakah hyung membelikan kemeja itu untuk kami ? ".

Suho yang mempunyai rasa tidak tega yang berlebihan ditambah dengan puppy eyes nya D.O dan Chanyeol, langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia mau membelikan kemeja itu untuk mereka.

" waah … ! gomawo hyung, jeongmal gomawo … ! " teriak D.O dan Chanyeol bersamaan, mereka pun langsung mengambil kemeja itu dan membawanya ke meja kasir.

" _mianhae Kris hyung, semoga hyung mengerti " _ ujar Suho dalam hati.

Setelah Chanyeol dan D.O, kali ini giliran Chen dan Xiumin yang menarik tangan Suho menuju toko mainan.

" Joonmyunnie, aku dan Chen sangat menginginkan pesawat control ini, tapi pesawat ini sangat mahal dan uang kami tidak cukup untuk membelinya, eumm … bisakah kau membelikan pesawat control ini untuk kami ? " ujar Xiumin sambil memandang sedih sebuah pesawat control, Chen pun ikut – ikutan memasang wajah sedih, bahkan ia mengelus pesawat itu menandakan bahwa ia sangat menginginkan mainan itu.

Suho hanya bisa menghela napas melihat itu semua, seperti yang terjadi pada Chanyeol dan D.O, Suho menganggukkan kepalanya, " baiklah, aku akan membelikannya untuk kalian ".

Mendengar ucapan Suho, Xiumin dan Chen yang tadinya memasang wajah sedih langsung berubah gembira, mereka langsung memeluk Suho, " gomawo hyung/Joonmyunnie, kau memang yang terbaik .. ! ".

Suho hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat tingkah mereka berdua. _"mianhae Kris hyung, semoga hyung mengerti "._

Belum sempat Suho bernapas, tangan Suho kembali ditarik oleh Kai, Sehun dan Baekhyun, mereka menarik Suho ke pet shop.

" apa lagi ini ? " gumam Suho lirih.

" hyung, lihatlah … ! kucing ini sangat lucu, kami ingin sekali memilikinya … ! " ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus bulu kucing itu.

Suho melihat ke arah kucing itu, ternyata itu kucing jenis Persia. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, kucing itu sangat lucu dan dia senang sekali saat tangan Baekhyun mengelus bulunya.

" tapi bukannya Kai mempunyai meonggu dan janggu, apa tidak apa – apa jika kita memelihara kucing ? " Suho baru ingat jika Kai mempunyai dua ekor anjing sebagai peliharaannya.

" tidak apa – apa hyung, kita akan merawat mereka secara terpisah jadi aku yakin tidak akan ada masalah " jawab Kai mantap.

" baiklah kalau begitu, beli saja kucing Persia itu, tapi ingat kalian harus merawatnya baik – baik "

Mendengar ucapan Suho, mereka bertiga saling pandang, mereka berbicara lewat tatapan mata, " ta .. tapi hyung kami – "

" uang kalian tidak cukup dan kalian memintaku untuk membelikan kucing itu untuk kalian bukan ? " sepertinya Suho mampu membaca pikiran Kai, Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Mereka bertiga pun mengangguk lirih dengan senyuman lebarnya. Sedangkan Suho hanya menghela napas panjang, lagi – lagi ia melanggar janjinya dengan Kris.

Setelah membayar kucing tersebut, Suho langsung keluar dari pet shop dan tebak siapa yang menunggunya di luar, Ya … Luhan dan Lay saat ini tengah menunggu Suho, melihat Suho yang sudah keluar mereka berdua langsung menarik Suho menuju toko alat musik.

" Joonmyun, kami ingin membeli gitar ini, gitar ini limited edition dan kami menemukannya di Rusia dan seperti yang kau tahu, gitar ini sangat mahal dan kami tidak punya cukup uang untuk membelinya, jadi apakah kau mau membelikan gitar ini untuk kami ? " ujar Luhan to the point tanpa menggunakan aegyo atau puppy eyes. Karena Luhan dan Lay adalah tipe orang serius jadi tidak perlu basa – basi untuk mendapatkan barang yang diinginkan.

Lagi – lagi Suho mengangguk lemah tanda ia mau membelikan gitar limited edition itu untuk Luhan dan Lay. Luhan dan Lay memang tidak menggunakan aegyo untuk membujuk Suho namun mereka berdua adalah member yang paling Suho sayang jadi tanpa aegyo pun Suho sudah pasti mau membelikan gitar itu untuk mereka.

Suho hanya bisa menghela napas lagi, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Kris padanya saat ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak mematuhi perintahnya.

" Suho mama … ! " terdengar sebuah suara dari belakang Suho. Reflek, Suho langsung menoleh ke belakang, dan ia melihat Tao sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa tas belanjaan.

" hei Tao … ! kau darimana saja ? " tanya Suho.

" aku keliling pusat perbelanjaan disini, dan akhirnya aku menemukan barang yang aku cari disini, yaitu tas dan sepatu merek Gucci yang limited edition " Tao menunjukkan isi tas yang dibawanya.

" dasar kau ini, bukannya tas dan sepatumu sudah banyak ? masih saja beli lagi "

Tao hanya nyengir kuda mendengar perkataan Suho, " tapi mama, ada satu masalah ".

" masalah ? masalah apa ? " tanya Suho, entah mengapa firasatnya tidak enak kali ini.

" uangku kurang untuk membeli semua ini, mama yang bayar kekurangannya ya ? "

Ternyata inilah firasat tidak enak Suho. Suho kira Tao akan membayar semua belanjaannya sendiri tapi akhirnya sama saja, dia yang membayar belanjaan Tao.

Suho memijit kepalanya, entah mengapa kepalanya tiba – tiba pusing saat ini. Dia sudah menghabiskan sekitar 5000 dolar (setara dengan Rp. 47.500.000) hanya untuk membayar semua belanjaan member EXO.

" Suho, kau kenapa ? " sebuah suara yang sangat Suho kenal menginterupsi acara pijit memijit kepalanya.

Suho menelan ludahnya, orang yang ditakutinya saat ini berada di depannya " Kris hyung, kapan hyung datang ? "

" baru saja, kau kenapa heum ? apa kau sakit ? " Kris memegang jidat Suho.

Suho menggeleng, " aku tidak apa – apa hyung, hanya sedikit capek saja "

" anak – anak pasti merepotkanmu ya ? sekarang dimana anak – anak ? apa mereka masih pergi belanja ? " tanya Kris.

Belum sempat Suho menjawab, terdengar teriakan heboh di belakang mereka, " Kris hyung … ! Suho hyung … ! " rupanya 10 member EXO yang memanggil mereka.

" ah … kalian disini rupanya, belanjaan kalian banyak sekali, kalian membeli apa saja heum ? lalu memangnya uang kalian cukup membeli semua ini ? "

" kami membeli banyak barang hyung, soalnya barang disini bagus – bagus, kalau soal uang sih tidak ada masalah kan Suho hyung yang membelikan semua ini untuk kami " ujar Kai yang diangguki oleh semua member.

" apa ?! jadi ini semua Suho yang beli ? " tanya Kris kaget.

Semua member hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Suho hanya bisa menunduk, dia merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa berpesan pada semuanya agar tidak bilang – bilang pada Kris kalau ia yang bayar semua belanjaan mereka.

Kris menggeram kesal, karena Suho tidak menepati janjinya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Kris menarik lengan Suho menjauhi member EXO yang sedang bertanya – tanya mau kemana mereka.

Sedangkan Suho hanya bisa pasrah, Kris pasti sangat marah padanya. _" mianhaeyo Kris … "_

Ternyata Kris menarik Suho tempat parkir, yang lumayan sepi. Disana hanya terlihat segelintir orang yang berlalu lalang.

" kau tahu apa salahmu heum ? " ujar Kris dingin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Suho mengangguk lemah, tangannya meremas baju yang ia pakai tanda bahwa ia sedang ketakutan dan gugup, " mi … mian hyung ".

" kan sudah aku bilang. Kau tidak perlu membayar semua belanjaan anak – anak, kenapa kau tidak nurut sih ? " ujar Kris kesal.

" itu … anu … kan aku menyayangi mereka Kris, lagian apa salahnya sih kalau aku membelikan barang yang mereka inginkan, ini kan uangku, kenapa hyung yang marah ? " Suho mencoba membela dirinya.

Kris memutar bola matanya, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya berdebat soal ini pada Suho, karena Kris yakin Suho tidak akan mendengarkannya, anggap saja nasihat Kris itu masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri, atau mungkin masuk telinga kanan terus mental entah kemana.

" hmm … sekarang serahkan semua kartu ATM mu padaku " perintah Kris.

" eh ? O_O buat apa hyung ? " ujar Suho kaget.

" sudah jangan banyak tanya, cepat serahkan semua kartu ATM mu padaku … ! " kalau seperti ini Kris seperti perampok yang meminta uang pada korbannya.

" baiklah hyung " Suho mengambil kartu ATM nya dari dompet lalu diberikannya pada Kris.

" Suho, dengarkan aku baik – baik, aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak tega melihat namja yang aku cintai mengeluarkan banyak uang hanya untuk membelikan barang yang tidak perlu, jadi aku akan menahan ATM mu selama 1 bulan " ujar Kris lalu memasukkan kartu ATM Suho ke dalam dompetnya.

" mwo ?! andwe …. ! kembalikan kartu ATM ku hyung … ! kenapa kau tega sekali " rengek Suho sambil memegang lengan Kris.

" sudah jangan membantah lagi, kalau kau membantah kartu ATM mu akan semakin lama kutahan , cantik " Kris mengelus pipi Suho sambil mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

Suho hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya, dia tidak mau kartu ATM nya lebih lama ditahan Kris karena kartu ATM nya adalah salah satu barang berharga bagi Suho.

" oh ya dan satu lagi, mulai saat ini aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau dan anak – anak berbelanja bersama, kecuali ada aku disitu " ujar Kris sambil mengelus lembut rambut Suho, " baiklah, ayo kita pulang, aku yakin anak – anak sudah menunggu kita " Kris menggandeng tangan Suho lalu menariknya pergi dari tempat parkir.

Suho memandangi tangannya yang digenggam Kris, seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya. Meskipun kartu ATM nya harus ditahan, setidaknya ia tahu satu hal Kris benar – benar cinta dan peduli padanya.

**END**

* * *

******gomawo yang udah mau baca ff abal - abal gue dengan atau tanpa review , xoxo '3'**


End file.
